New Love
by Production of Punk
Summary: Bufy is a hardworking girl and Spike is a spoiled,'get anything he wants at the drop of a hat' type of guy. What happens when these two are brought together? Crappy title, I know. Bear with me. Read and Review! Please and thank you!
1. 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY HOW COME NO1 TOLD ME

Summary: Buffy Summers is a hard-working, seventeen year old girl living in the bad side of Sunnydale, CA because it is all she can afford with a sick mother and a missing father. William AKA Spike Giles is a rich kid who gets anything he wants at the drop of a hat. What happens when difficult situations bring Spike and Buffy together?

**Author's Note: So… I tried a story before for BTVS but I felt like it was going nowhere so I discontinued it and started on this one instead. I know that this idea isn't the most original story ever but I really want to see how it come out so…enjoy!!!**

Buffy smiled at her boyfriend, Riley. He really was something. He had gone out of his way to get them into a fancy restaurant in the upscale side of town. The expensive dinner restaurant was dimly lit and had a romantic, hazy mood to it. Buffy was really amazed. "How did you manage this, Riley?!"

"I pulled some strings…and had to get some money from my dad but this is a special occasion." He answered, taking her hands in his.

"It is special." The truth was, Buffy didn't know what the special occasion was, but you know how some people go along with it, hoping that the other person would hint about what was going on? Yeah. That's what Buffy did. "I'm so happy about it. Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes. It's finally our two-year anniversary." Riley smiled.

_Ohh. Our two-year anniversary. I can't believe I forgot! _Buffy smiled. "We've been together for two years now and soon, high school will be over. This is so great!"

"It is." He smiled. "Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom."

She smiled and nodded, taking a sip of the coke that she had ordered. She was twirling the straw around and making the ice 'swoosh'. She began to think about her relationship with Riley. Two years already. She liked him. He was a great guy. As her thoughts trailed off, she saw a guy sit in Riley's seat.

"Hello, cutie." The stranger said.

Buffy looked up. It was a guy about her age-seventeen- and he had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back and such high, arched cheekbones. His eyes were the clearest shade of blue she'd ever seen and he looked like a god. "Hi."

"What is a sexy little thing like you doing here all by yourself?" he asked, leaning his elbow on the table and cupping his cheek. She noted that he had an English accent.

"Actually-"

"Actually, she is here with me, Spike." Riley interrupted.

"White bread! How did a guy like you get a girl like her? By the way sweetheart, what's your name?" _Spike_ replied.

Buffy smiled politely and stood.

"Her name is Buffy and we would appreciate it if you and your bad dye job leave." Riley was standing next to Spike and waiting for him to give his chair back.

"I bleach it Captain Cardboard." He said standing. He took Buffy's hand and kissed it politely. "See you soon, Buffy." He smiled and winked and walked off towards what she suspected was his date. Riley took his seat and rolled his eyes.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked, curious about the man who seemed so charismatic.

"William Giles or Spike. The guy is bad news."

The waitress finally came. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the Caesar salad and the spaghetti and meatballs." Buffy smiled, amiably at the waitress.

"I'll have a the steak platter." Riley ordered. He always ate so much food. It was a wonder he wasn't as big as the empire state building.

"It'll be right with you guys." She walked away.

"Where did you meet Spike?" Buffy asked.

"He goes to the same school and lives in that really, really big house on the corner." Riley went to a private school. He had to work hard for it because his parents were by no means rich. Buffy went to a public high school. The atmosphere was less intense and she could afford it…

"How come I've never seen him before?" Buffy asked.

"It seems you're at my house more than he is ever at his. He's always out. Probably getting drunk and banging some ladies. It's his ritual."

Buffy winced. "Harsh..."

"Well, that's what it's like."

"Wow. I can see why you like him so much."

"Yeah. There's just so much love zinging between us."

"Well, we're going to college soon so you won't have to deal with him as much." Buffy smiled.

Riley leaned over and gave her lips a peck. "Ever so optimistic."

"Just call me Optimist Gal."

After their meal arrived, Riley didn't eat right away like Buffy did. He moved his food around on his plate with his fork and rearranged it and heck! Even made a little piece of art on his plate with all his rearranged food. Buffy stopped and looked up when she noticed that he wasn't eating like she was. She sucked up the spaghetti that was hanging form her mouth and asked, "Something wrong with your food?"

"No but I have something to tell you."

"…About the food?"

"No. About…us."

_Is he breaking up with me? And on our two year anniversary too! What a bastard!_ Buffy folded her hand neatly in her lap and looked at Riley. "O-ok."

"Buffy," Riley took a very long and what Buffy thought was unnecessary breath, "I love you."

She hesitated, thinking. _Do I really love Riley? I know I like him…he is a good guy. He's nice and heading somewhere and maybe, we can make something of ourselves together… _"I love you too."

He smiled and she came over and hugged him. The rest of the night went very smoothly.

They finished their dinner with some pleasant small talk and college talk and…other talk… Riley drove Buffy home and then gave her a long, slow kiss on her front porch. "Good night Buffy."

"Goodnight Riley." Buffy smiled and went into her house.

She took a long, relaxing hot shower and thought about the night. It was actually their two-year anniversary. Wow. She didn't know that they had been together for two years already! It was such a long time, in her opinion, to be with someone.

And then her mind wandered inadvertently to the young man who had interrupted her night with Riley. _Spike, his name is. I wonder how he got that name…and if he works out because he looks pretty damn sexy. Oh! Bad Buffy! You have a boyfriend AND he's said he loves you. That is pretty big… No bad thoughts now…but Spike did look really good. Where did Riley say he lives? On the corner… _She dug around in her memory and finally came up with the picture of the big house on the corner of Riley's street. It was practically a mansion! _Oh so he's a spoiled rich boy. Come to think of it, he was wearing a pretty expensive looking Rolex… and that shirt looked pretty Italian. In fact, everything he was wearing looked really expensive. I don't need that kind of guy. He can't give me anything. Riley, he can give me everything._

She got dressed in her favorite pajamas and went to bed, pulling the covers over herself and feeling strangely satisfied.

**So? What do you guys think? REVIEW! Please and thank you!**


	2. So uh when's the sleepover?

Author's Note: Wow. I didn't think it was going to go so well but apparently it is so I am very encouraged to keep writing. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!! I heart ya guys!!!

Buffy made her way through the crowded high school hallway and smiled brightly when she saw her two best friends, Willow and Xander, standing at her locker. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Buff. How was the date with Riley? Did you guys go at it like rabbits?" Xander asked in the form of a greeting.

"Oh, you reminded me of it!" Buffy replied nodding and opening her locker to retrieve her books. "I almost forgot about the sex that me and Riley didn't have."

Willow nodded sympathetically. "I-isn't that a good thing? You still being a virgin and all…"

"I guess. We've been together for two years,"-Buffy looked at her watch- "eleven hours and 27 seconds."

"And you want to have sex with him after you've been together with him for how long? Two years, eleven hours and forty-two seconds?" Xander asked, as they walked off to their first class.

"Well, no but I thought we would've…done…it by now…" Buffy replied as she sat down in her seat in the back of the classroom. Willow sat down next to her and Xander sat down behind Willow.

"So your man obviously doesn't know how to satisfy you." Xander stated.

"Do _you_ know how to satisfy _Anya_?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah. Just throw her onto the bed and stick my d-"

Willow hurriedly cut her friend off. "Xander! We don't need to into the details of how you…satisfy Anya."

"Suit yourself." Xander replied nonchalantly. The teacher then came in and began his lesson.

Lunch came sooner than Buffy expected it to. She tried her hardest with school, hoping that she would get offers of full scholarships to college. She would work to pay it off later because she couldn't live with herself if her mother had to go and pay her way through college. Her mother was too ill to even get out of bed! So, Buffy made sure that whatever she did, she always made sure that it had a positive effect on her mother.

They got their unidentifiable lunch and sat down at their usual table. She was digging around her food, sure that there was some sort of dead rabid animal in it when she looked up and noticed a figure dressed in black standing with the school's most popular whore, Harmony. He didn't look like anyone she had seen around so she looked closer and noticed the shocking platinum blonde hair…Spike.

She sucked in a little gasp and then looked down at her plate.

Willow and Xander glanced at each other before looking in the direction they saw Buffy looking in and Xander smiled. "I see you have a new love interest?"

Buffy kept her eyes down and shook her head vehemently. Willow smiled softly. "I thought you said that you love Riley."

"I do!" Buffy protested. "He's stable and nice and sweet and hard-working and here is not the place to be talking about this!"

Xander got a little gleam in his eye. "Oh… Sleepover at the Buffster's!"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah. We'll do each other's nails and stuff."

"Yeah. I think pink is definitely your color, Xander." Willow said.

"Really? I always thought my color would be kinda magenta because I am hot like magenta. We have a connection."

"I don't know but we won't forget about this whole 'Buffy staring at some guy that isn't Riley and then acting subject-avoidy when questioned about it' thing." Willow gave her a pointed look.

"Speaking of guy who isn't Riley, here he comes." Xander stated, nodding in the direction Spike was coming from.

Buffy looked down, hoping that he would think she was someone else and go away.

"Hello, Buffy." Well. He obviously didn't think she was someone else.

"Hi…Spike." Buffy greeted without making eye contact.

"Would you really rather be looking at that mush you call food or me and my hot tight little body?" he asked, hooking a finger under her chin and making her look at him. Buffy could see out of the corner of her eye Harmony was beginning to get angry.

Willow and Xander raised their eyebrows.

"I have a boyfriend." Buffy told him in a faltering voice.

Spike nodded. "Oh yes. White bread. Can't forget about him now can we? Well, I can. I dunno about you."

Buffy glared at him. "I love him."

This time, it was Spike's turn to be surprised. "You love him? You cannot be serious."

"I-I am." Buffy replied. She looked down again and noticed he was wearing another Rolex. This one was different. It was very flashy-not that his other one wasn't. It's just this one is even more flashy.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Well, you wanna go to dinner with me?"

Buffy's head shot up. "Um…did you not hear our whole conversation? It consisted of me saying things like 'I have a boyfriend' and ' I love him'…"

"You don't love him."

"Don't tell me who I do or do not love." Buffy said outraged that this guy who hasn't even known her for more than twenty-four hours was trying to tell her what she felt.

Spike smiled. "You're a feisty little thing. Emphasis on the little. It's cute. I'll see you later Buffy."

He lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on it before turning and leaving. Buffy was shocked. Willow was rather shocked. Xander was really shocked. Everyone was shocked!!! It was silent except for the dull murmuring of the students surrounding them. Then Xander raised his eyebrows and stated, "Well, that was rather…interesting and when I say interesting, I mean weird."

"Yeah. I didn't know you knew him, Buffy. I just saw you looking at him and that's it. I mean the whole time we were watching you two and then he came over and he knew your name. It was like he was psychic." Willow said with wide eyes.

"Um… so what day should the sleepover be?"

**Forgive me for the very short chapter. I don't have the ability to write long ones so…yeah. Thanks for your support guys. Keep supporting!!! (Hint review hint)**


	3. Off to Scheme

It was decided that that Saturday, they would be hanging at Buffy's place. Everyone was assigned one assignment. Xander was to bring the snacks. Willow was going to bring the movies and Buffy was supposed to make sure they had a place to crash. But Saturday was a couple of days away. It was only Tuesday and Buffy was planning to get together with Riley at his place on Wednesday.

The day flew by as usual without any more interruptions. Buffy paid attention is all of her classes and took accurate notes. After school, she strolled to her locker and put her books away. She closed her locker and turned to leave when the little whore Harmony stepped in front of her. She walked to her left, trying not to talk to Harmony. Harmony just stepped in front of her once again. Buffy sighed. "Is there something I can help you with Harmony?"

Harmony blew a lopsided little bubble with her bubble gum and popped it. "Yes you can."

Buffy waited for her to elaborate. When she didn't, Buffy told her, "This is the part where you tell me what you want."

"I want your little bitch ass to stay away from my Spike."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. That won't be a problem."

"Uh, nuh-uh. I saw you too at lunch. He was supposed to be with _me_. But he wasn't. He was with _you._"

"Yeah. Maybe you should keep your boy toy under control." Buffy did not have time for this. She tried to side step harmony again but again, Harmony stepped in front of her. "We need to stop playing this little game. I'm not having fun."

"This isn't a game, sweetie. This is a threat. You stay away from my man." She said, adding emphasis by poking Buffy very hard with each of her last words.

"Look, Harmony. I have a boyfriend. His name is Riley. We've been together for two years. I'm not going to waste what we have on your boyfriend…or whatever he is to you." Buffy told her with a very firm, calm voice and finally left, leaving Harmony a little stunned with her mouth hanging on the floor.

3

Wednesday rolled around quickly and Buffy was in her room, excited about seeing her boyfriend. With what had happened the other day with Spike, she just wanted to be absolutely sure that Riley was all she ever wanted and will always want. She was so sure before. But then along came Spike-the strange weight that was rocking her boat and making it slosh from side to side and tilting it and letting water in, drowning her slowly but surely with doubt and indecision. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

She lightly applied make up and put on some shoes and headed out the door. She wasn't such a great driver-meaning that at her best, she would probably run over three animals, seven mail boxes and at least two little old ladies with canes-so she walked.

When she arrived, she walked past the biggest house on the block and noticed that somebody was pulling up in a very old, beat up car. The owner exited the vehicle and she kept her head down when she noticed that it was Spike. She quickened her pace and was almost at Riley's house when she felt someone catch her arm. She sighed and realizing whom it must be.

"Hello, sweetness."

"Hey, you disgusting freak." Buffy replied without turning around. Spike pulled her so that she was facing him and smirked.

"Not exactly the hello I imagined but at least it was a hello."

"You're so annoying."

"You're so cute."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

…

"Please?"

"No."

"Let me go you annoying little jackass!" Buffy yelled before kicking his jewels (if you know what I mean).

Spike doubled over and held his groin. He strained, "You're being incredibly sassy today."

"Uh-huh. Bye. I'm going to my _boyfriend's_ house."

Spike raised an eyebrow and waved her away. She huffed and continued on her way. Spike never actually knew where Riley lived. He knew that they lived close but he didn't know Riley's exact address. He watched as Buffy-what a cute name- headed for the house five houses away from his. It was small. One story but he was pretty sure it had three rooms. He also knew that that house had a pool because he had seen it from his balcony many, many times. He wondered if Buffy ever went swimming in it. That would be hot… He shook his head to clear his pervish thoughts and went inside, to his room to scheme…

**Ohh! What in the world could he be scheming? I don't know but if you read the next chapter or two, I am sure you will find out!!! Thank you all for the reviews by the way. You guys make me smile.**

**Thanks to:**

**Stab.Me.With.Spike- you're reviews are really encouraging so really, really thanks!**

**SpikeNbuffy4eva- I love your reviews! Thank you so much for supporting me!!!**

**AddictedToYou- Thank you!!!! I never really thought that I understood characters so well but you kinda proved me wrong so I wants to thank you. A LOT!**

**Tortall Princess-Haha. I'm not a Buffy Riley fan either. I'll get the flamethrower and you hold him down!**

**And thank you very much to everyone one else who reviewed. It is very much appreciated. Keep reviewing please and thank you!!!**


	4. Gracing you with my presence

Spike sauntered slowly up the cold marble steps to his bedroom. He looked around. There was a large, plasma screen TV with an X-box, Playstation and a whole bookcase of videogames. His bed was king-sized and the comforters were satiny and black-sexy… He had a walk-in closet full of rich, pricey clothes, all of which were black and red. He had a balcony and his carpet was a creamy color and very plush. He sat back in a recliner and thought about his earlier encounter with Buffy. He remembered thinking about her swimming in White bread's pool…that gave him an idea…

He smiled but his thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. " 'Ello?"

"Hey, Spike, baby."

Spike rolled his eyes and let out a groan of annoyance. "Hi, Harmony."

Harmony, however, did not pick up on his aggravation. "You came to school today…"

"Yes. I did. I even said hi to you."

"Yes but you are _my_ boyfriend and you were not with _me_."

"Yes I was."

"For about a whole four minutes you were with me before you went and practically raped Buffy Summers in front of the whole school and not to mention my best friends. Flirting with other girls does not make us look like a happy couple, Spike. You're smart enough to know this and if you-"

"Oh, just shut up, Harmony." Spike interrupted his girlfriend's tirade. " It's not like you don't do the same. I know you go and sleep with the whole poncy football team every chance you get. Don't go and act all high and mighty with me about me flirting with one girl when you go and sleep with 12 guys. I have a great idea!"

"What?" Harmony asked sardonically. "We break up?"

Silence.

"What?! You're breaking up with me?!" Harmony squealed after realizing that Spike wasn't about to say anything.

"Yep." He replied very easily.

"You can't do this to me. You love me. I love you! You'll want me back. This is a huge mistake! And you'll regret it and then come crawling back to me you little-"

"Yeah. Bye, Harmony." Spike sing-songed into the phone before turning it off. He smiled. He'd been waiting to do that for a while. He just couldn't find the right time. And then he remembered he had some scheming to do. He glanced at the clock. It read 5:30- a little too late to be swimming but then again, it was a little hot out. _Maybe they were swimming…come to think of it, Buffy did have a bag on her. Looked like she was carrying a towel in it…maybe they would like me to visit…_ The thought made him smile and he looked out his balcony. Sure enough, Buffy and Riley were splashing around in Riley's pool. Spike quickly changed into swim trunks and walked nonchalantly down the street towards Riley's house. He opened the back gate and strutted in confidently.

"Hello, Buffy. We gotta stop meeting this way, luv." He smiled and sat down by the pool, his legs dangling off the side in the cool, clear water.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, climbing out of the pool and standing beside him with her hands on her hips. Riley followed except stood in a less girly stance.

"Visiting. I thought you would enjoy my company so I'm gracing you with my presence." He smirked and got up, standing very close to her-they were only mere inches apart.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at Spike's cockiness. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Spike, go away." Riley demanded in a very firm voice.

"My, Buffy. How wonderfully tan and down right sexy you look." Spike smirked at the girl and she blushed but stood her ground. Riley suddenly noticed how close his girlfriend and his arch nemesis were and pulled her back a bit. "What's wrong, White bread? Afraid I'm gonna steal your honey?"

Silence.

"That's right, mate. Be afraid. Be very afraid."

"Get off of my property before I call the cops on you." Riley yelled, pointing a finger in the direction Spike had come from.

Spike held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Alright, alright. No need to get the authorities involved."

"It's not like you haven't dealt with them before you animal." Riley said.

"Well, I try my best to avoid them…" he trailed off and smiled before kissing Buffy on the cheek. "See you later, Luv."

Riley huffed indignantly but stood still.

They stood there quietly for a couple minutes before Buffy asked, "Why are you not leaving?"

"Why are you not making me?"

"You're so frustrating!"

"Go on, pet. _Make_ me leave."

"I will." She turned him around and began to push him out the door.

"I just knew you couldn't resist me. Too much sex appeal."

Buffy immediately removed her hands and huffed. She thought of a great idea! She walked to the gardening shed in the corner and grabbed a broom from it. Spike's eyes widened before he shot off towards his house.

"Does he always come into your backyard like this?" Buffy asked after replacing the cleaning utensil. She sat back down by the pool and Riley sat next to her.

"No. He barely even tries to talk to me. He's been acting up lately…"

Buffy kept silent. She had a theory that maybe he was acting up because he'd seen her but maybe she was just being overconfident. He might've been that way but then never bothered Riley…but why start now then? So it is Buffy after all.

He probably just wants to bug Riley. I think this is bothering Riley. He doesn't really show his botheredness… Buffy frowned but Riley didn't pick up on it.

After another hour, they went inside and watched a movie snuggled comfortably on the couch and under a light blanket. Buffy didn't pay much attention to the movie but Riley was totally enthralled.

After it ended, it was about 9:30.

"I'm gonna head home, Riley." Buffy smiled, stood up and stretched.

"Oh, let me drive you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Of course. It's late. Wouldn't want anything happening to you or anything."

"It's fine. You have to take that really big test tomorrow so go study. I'll walk. It's Sunnydale for Pete's sake. Whoever Pete is..." Buffy smiled and pecked Riley on the cheek before stepping outside. The crisp summer air hit her and made her smile like a young child does whenever she sees her mother coming through the front door after a long day of work.

She walked slowly, enjoying the air. As she walked past Spike's house, she couldn't help but stare in hopes that he would come out and walk her home. She mentally slapped herself when she caught herself thinking these thoughts. The short walk past his house seemed to stretch for miles and miles.

But at last, she made it past his house without interruption. She let out a breath that she had not realized that she had been holding in the first place. Telling whether or not she was disappointed or relieved was hard and finally, she realized she was in denial.

She tried to keep herself blind to the fact that she was attracted a little too much to…_him_ but she couldn't hide it any longer. Spike was charming and funny and witty and smart and down right sexy. Buffy smiled goofily as she thought about the young man. It gave her a high feeling but that feeling quickly dissipated and replaced with that of guilt when a sudden, unwilling picture of Riley flew through her mind.

The smile immediately dropped off her face and she stared at the ground as she walked home all alone. The summer night didn't seem so beautiful anymore.


	5. Kiss and run

Buffy was kept up all night after getting home around ten. Two guys. One Buffy. One VERY big headache. She immediately crawled into her favorite pajamas and leapt into bed, making sure that she was especially comfortable. And all night, she lay there and thought.

Somewhere through the night, she became worn out and fell asleep. In the morning, she woke up to the annoying and incessant buzz of her alarm clock. She flung her arm over to where she thought the little device was and ended up smashing her hand against the surface of her bedside table. She moved her arm blindly until she found the snooze button and pressed on it. Her arm fell off the side of the bed and she dozed there for ten minutes before the clock went off again.

She let out a roar and banged her fist down on the clock as hard as humanly possible and buried her face in her pillow. After awhile, she decided that she should get up because school awaits! She looked up wearily at the clock that read 7:00. Crap. School already started. Buffy jumped out of bed and brushed her teeth, washed her face, changed and grabbed a bagel in less than fifteen minutes. She then proceeded to dash out the door and down the street to school.

Her breathing was erratic and she missed her first class but at least she got there. Buffy took her seat next to Xander. "Where've you been Buff and why are you breathing like you just ran a marathon?"

Willow smiled. "You woke up late today?"

Buffy nodded and finished off her bagel.

"You never wake up late. Maybe you should go back to bed…" Xander suggested.

"No. I just stayed up too late. Thus waking up late."

"Rough night?" Xander inquired.

"Well, at least on Saturday we get to relax and do friend stuff!" Willow smiled brightly, trying to cheer one of her best friends up.

"Yep. Looking forward to it." Buffy nodded and yawned.

"Me too!" Xander agreed.

"Good." Willow stated.

The teacher walked in, diminishing all the conversations going on in the class, and the lesson began.

At lunch, the gang decided to eat outside. It was sunny and bright and it wasn't too hot.

"Why do they make us eat this?" Xander asked, poking the barf-colored glob of mush sitting on his tray.

"They don't _make_ you and you're not eating it anyway." Willow answered.

"Well, what if one day I _do_ decide to eat it. Then I might have to be helicoptered off to the Sunnydale hospital."

"Don't eat it then." Buffy replied, taking a sip of water.

"Hey Will, you want that cookie?" Xander asked, digging around in Willow's lunch bag.

"Yes I do but I'll be happy to share with you." She answered right before Xander stuffed it in his face. "Or you could just have it."

"Thanks, Wills." Xander said through a mouthful of chocolaty goodness.

Willow pouted before pulling another cookie out of the bag and eating it herself.

"Wow. It's like magic. Think you could pull a cookie outta the bag for me?" Buffy asked, glancing at the bag.

"Ta-daa!" Willow pulled another cookie out of the bag for her friend.

"Thank you."

"It's a good thing I think about you guys while packing my lunch."

"Darn right!" Xander agreed.

"BUFFY SUMMERS!" A shrill voice yelled.

Buffy glanced up, rolled her eyes and returned to eating her cookie.

"How dare you!" Harmony slapped Buffy, making her stand up and dust herself off.

Buffy held her cheek. "What? What is your problem harmony? Is it your hobby to go up to random people and slap them while they're eating a very good cookie?!"

"You're such a boyfriend stealing whore."

"What are you talking about? And can we lower the volume. You're attracting attention."

Harmony made to slap her again but Buffy caught her wrist. "Willow, hold my cookie."

Willow took the cookie and stood up next to her friend. Xander also stood up. Buffy pushed Harmony as hard as she could and tried to walk away but Harmony grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back. "Don't you try to walk away from me!"

Xander tried to pull her off of his friend but she swiped at him with her very long nails and he released her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice thundered.

Everyone halted their movements and looked up to see principal Snyder standing there with a very angry expression on his face. "Miss Kendall, Miss Summers-my office, NOW."

Harmony released Buffy's hair and they both followed the principal to his office. Harmony was feeling very satisfied with herself but Buffy was feeling quite the contrary. What would her mom think? Her stomach sank a little lower with every step she took.

"What were you two girls doing?" Snyder asked as soon as they were all in his office.

"Nothing." Harmony answered.

"Don't even try it, Miss Kendall. I saw you two fighting."

Buffy objected. "I was trying to protect myself. She just lunged at me like she's crazy!"

"I don't know what she's talking about. She's the one who jumped on me. She's a maniac." Harmony lied. Buffy's mouth dropped and she glared daggers at harmony.

"I don't care who started it. You're both suspended for a week."

Buffy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped even lower. "No! I didn't do anything!"

"A week and a half the both of you."

"I didn't say anything!" Harmony argued.

"Two weeks. I can do this all day ladies."

They quieted down although both girls were steaming.

"Call your parents." He ordered.

Harmony went first. "Mom? You need to come pick me up from school. What? No. Fighting. Yes. No, of course I didn't start it. Suspension. Two weeks. No. Just come pick me up. Yes. Bring the credit card. Ok. See you soon."

Principal Snyder raised an eyebrow.

"We're gonna go shopping."

Buffy sighed. "Principal Snyder?"

"What?"

"My mom is sick."

"So?"

"I don't want to bother her."

"You should've thought of that before you hit another student."

Buffy knew there was no use in arguing so reluctantly she dialed her home number. "Mom?"

"Honey? What's wrong?" the voice on the other end asked her voice worried.

"I uh I got in a fight." Buffy swallowed hard.

"What? Are you all right? How did this happen?"

"I'll explain when I get home. Here talk to the principal. Tell him I'll walk home." Buffy handed the phone to her sneering principal.

"Ms. Summers? Yes. She did. It doesn't matter. Yes. Fine." He handed Buffy the phone again.

"Honey, I'll talk to you when you get home ok?"

"Yeah mom. I'll see you soon." She hung up and was chastised by her principal once more before being released to her locker. Willow and Xander were standing there.

"Buffy! What happened?" They asked her in unison.

"I got suspended for two weeks." She answered feeling very low.

"Don't worry. Your mom is an understanding lady. She'll listen to you." Xander consoled. Willow nodded earnestly and handed her friend the cookie she was eating before.

Buffy nodded, thankful that she had friends to help her through things and make her smile and give her cookies. "You guys are the best."

"We try." Willow replied and smiled sympathetically.

"I'll talk to you guys later 'kay?" They nodded as Buffy gathered her stuff and left school.

As she walked, a car sped past her. It was black and old. It reversed and slowed next to her. The passenger side window rolled down. "Buffy?"

Buffy looked up and was a little surprised to see Spike. Solemnly she said, "Hey, Spike."

"What's wrong, luv? Shouldn't you be in school?"

She smiled. "Shouldn't _you _be in school?"

"Your point?"

Buffy shook her head and continued walking. Spike kept pace with her in his car. "You need a ride?"

Buffy deliberated with herself on whether or not to get in the car with him. She wanted to get home quickly and getting in the car would definitely get her there quickly. But then again, it was Spike.

She decided to take her chances and she stepped into the car. Spike was surprised but quickly recomposed himself. "You never answered my question."

"I got suspended so I shouldn't be in school." Buffy replied.

Spike's eyebrows rose. "You? You got suspended? Are you sure you're not mistaken for another Buffy?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only Buffy in Sunnydale."

"What'd you get suspended for?"

"Make a left. Your psycho girlfriend tried to jump me."

He thought for a second. "Harmony, you mean?"

"The one and only. Make a right."

"What did she go after you for?"

"She said something about…you, I think."

"Oh."

"What?" Buffy inquired. "Go left."

"I broke up with her the other day and that was the same day I was talking to you. She must've thought I broke up with her for you."

"She's crazy."

"No. Just a little stupid."

Buffy smiled. "A little?"

"A lot."

"Here we are."

Spike pulled the car to a stop and Buffy sat there, not getting out.

"Luv? We're here, you said."

"Um…thank you. For the ride." She turned to face him.

"Anytime, pet."

"And for not being your annoying self today."

"Well, you're feeling a bit down so I don't think you need it today."

"That's sweet of you. Thanks again." She didn't know what she was doing but she leaned in and gave him a soft peck on his lips. She quickly got out and ran into her house.

Spike smiled before driving away.

**Thanks guys!:**

**Becca1806: Thanks! It's cool. At least you reviewed. :D**

**Ariel: Glad you luv it! Don't forget to review this chapter aightie?**

**Will-Lehane-: Thank you! I try my best. Well to tell you the truth, I was a little drowsy when I wrote this chapter so it's not exactly my best. Tell me what you think about it though.**

**Stacy- whoever you are, you talk too much. Spike is supposed to be annoying. Duh. Haven't you ever watched the show? But I'm glad that you're gonna give it a chance. Tell me what you think and how you feel about it.**

**Stab.Me.With.Spike: Haha. Yep update. Riley is stupid. I would kill him off in an accident but that's the easy way out. Don't worry. He'll get what's coming to him…stupid Riley.**

spikeNbuffy4eva: Lol. Thinking the same here. I'm happy I updated too! Sorry it took so long. I had stuff to do. Stupid stuff. Oh! I'm happy you reviewed too! Thanks!

**Thanks guys! You guys rock. Don't forget to review this chapter. It's not one of my better ones but I'm too tired and I just wanna update.**


End file.
